1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a scan mechanism and a scan module. More particularly, the present invention relates to a scan mechanism and a scan module using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the progress of hardware and software, a scanner has become one of the basic equipments for a computer user, by which test data or image data such as file, magazine, book and picture can be scanned for further processing.
Among various scanners, a flatbed scanner is the most often one. A scan module is used for capturing an image of an object to be scanned. The scan module generally includes an optical sensor and a transmission mechanism. To scan a file, a transmission mechanism including a motor, a set of gears disposed on a scan unit and a transmission belt is required to drive the above-mentioned scan unit, so that the scan unit slips along a guiding rack to accomplish scanning job on an object horizontally placed over the scan unit.
In the mechanism however, if the above-mentioned set of gears can not be smoothly moved along the guiding rack, the scan unit is unable to move smoothly in parallel along the guiding rack, so as to make the quality of the scanned image unstable. Therefore, the interface of the set of gears and the guiding rack has the direct impact on the scanning quality.
In addition, every time a scan is completed, the scan module must return to a home position. In a conventional detecting home position method, the scan module is installed a protection wall and a home sensor in a direction moving towards the home position. When the scanning task is done, the transmission mechanism causes the scan module to move, and when reaching the home position, the home sensor provides a detecting signal so the transmission mechanism stops operating. The scan module stops at the home position, and waits for the next scanning task to start. However, installing additional components in the scanner increases assembly time and production cost.
How to resolve the above mentioned problems of conventional scan modules, simplify the amount and types of components, and achieve a low cost high scan quality scanner is a task looking to be overcome.